ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Coastal Team Soudai Introduction
NamikazeSoudai: Ah the coast, always a much improved weather than the core of the village itself. The sun was up, the clouds were few, and though it was winter the tempurature was kind. One could enjoy playing on playgrounds or training in this weather and not risk passing out from the heat. The wind was light, it didn't chill one too much and although today Soudai wore something heavy it didn't really need it too much if you were spending extended periods of time here. She wore a heavy outfit in her typical black/white style. Nuibari was on her side, quickly becoming her best friend, and her neck headband was worn just as proudly. Upon recently she had taken another genin onto her team, one Chihiro Hatake, related to Setsuko somehow, but Soudai picked her because of the advantages one might have for having a Hatake clan member on their team. She hoped it wouldn't bother Kirei too much with having a soon-to-be family member a genin alongside her. Chihiro and Soudai had never met before and she didn't know if Kirei and the new girl had either, so she sent invites to both of them via messenger birds to meet at the coast. Perhaps they would train too, or just meet and enjoy the weather and eat something. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei was sitting inside her apartment as she sees a bird outside her window Kirei would walk outside to get the message the bird “ah to the coast i see”Kirei said to herself as she rushed back inside to take her cloths out her wardrobe Kirei wears a bandage top with her black yonshi jacket and her black with grey ninja pants and a bandage around her forhead as she took the yonshi chains she got as gift from Minato she placed 2 around the top of her arm and 2 on her wrist and 2 on her ankle once done with that Kirei took her ribbon and ties her hair in a ponytail with the ribbon she looked in the mirror for a second to see if she has everything right. Kirei turned around once she was done as she then rushed to the coast once she came there she looked around and saw how big it was here and didnt know where her Sensei was, she walked around for a while the weather was nice even though it was winter after walking for a while she found her Sensei “Hello Sensei its a nice weather today isnt it?”-Kirei smiled to her Sensei~ HatakeChihiro: -A small messenger bird had greeted her early in the morning. It was a massage from her newly assigned team captain, Soudai, saying to meet at the coast. - "So I finally get to meet who my team is."- A rush of excitement flooded her and she smiled, quickly getting dressed and rushing out the door. She ran to the nearest gate and took a deep breath; she was now familiar with the glitch her height caused when she stepped through of making her land a few inches above the ground. This time she wouldn’t fall on her behind. She stepped through the gate and with distinct sound appeared in front of the gate in the coastline. As expected she was a few inches above ground and began to fall, she bent her knees so she would land in a crouching position. - “Not going to get me this time gate!”- She looked up and was met with two female figures. The one on the left had long red hair and the one on the right had short white hair similar to her own hair color. She quickly stood with a small blush, embarrassed at her childish entrance, and walked towards them. - “Team Soudai?” –She asked very bravely, never having met either of them. - NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled when Kirei arrived, her genin for a week or so now. How quickly she was growing up, destined to be married to Chihiro's brother, she was beginning to act and appear more mature because of that fact which impressed Soudai. She smiled when Chihiro appeared too, she was a cute young girl shorter than both Soudai and Kirei and wore black/white of which Soudai approved of fondly. "Welcome to team Soudai, or as i have called it 'Team Valkyrie'" She said kindly to Chihiro, turning to her and then beckoning for the two girls to walk with her. "A few things you should know. I am younger than both of you and i hope that doesn't matter to you. Technically i was created and not born, in a mad man's lab. He grew me to appear the age of 16 before releasing me from my 'unborn' status. His mission was to create a being that lightning was grown from, and he succeded, the curse mark he gave me made it to where it's activated i can only create lightning and use it as a hell storm of chaos." She paused, her destination had been a Dango stand (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dango) in which Soudai asked them what they wanted to eat and bought it for them. "But don't worry, i have control over my curse. My step father is Namikaze Minato, he created our village, gave us our thundergod gates. My half sister is Namikaze Jinora, champion of the last Chuunin exams. And my mother is Namikaze Ruka, acting leader of the Ranton Clan here in our village." She ate one of her dangos on a stick and sat down at the bench waiting for the girls to do the same. "Tell me a little about yourselves, what you wish to become when you rank up, what you wish you will be known as throughout our village. I had wanted to be the lightning goddess my creator thought of me when growing up but control how i became instead of becoming his servant. There is so much to learn though.." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked from her Sensei to the little girl in front of her as she then started to talk "i'm Kirei Hime Yamanaka, a great great great granddaughter to Ino Yamanaka only i use elements caus i dont control my clan’s mind transfer control yet. i'm 15 years old i joined Yonshi when i was 12 well i dont know my parents.. caus i'm alone since i was 6 years old our village got attacked by an unknown shinobi, as i want to get a great shinobi and once want to find out if my parents are still alive or that they were killed in the attack we never found their body's as i want to hunt down the unknown ninja if he still excists, i cant tell more about me caus i had memory loss"-Kirei tryd to smile-"and about the eating part Sensei i would love some Teppanyaki please i wonder how that will taste" HatakeChihiro: -Chirio listened intently at the woman in white as she spoke. Her eyes grew wider and wider as she listened to her story. - “You’re nine???" - She quickly covered her mouth, her habit of saying what was on her mind usually got her into trouble even though she couldn't help it. She stayed quiet while they walked; her eyes refused to make eye contact with her new team captain and instead remained glued to the floor. The only thing that got her to look up was the smell of food. Her stomach growled softly and her pale white cheeks turned an adorable shade of soft pink. She hadn’t eaten this morning and instead had come rushing to the coast to meet with her team. Her big black eyes went up to look at the building. It was a dango shop; she immediately got a craving for Nikudango. She loved sweets but the smell of meatballs made her mouth water. She looked up at Soudai and answered her question.-" Im Chihiro Hatake from Yukigakure Village and I came to Yonshi following my...cousin Setsuko. I’ve been here for two years, and I’m going to become the greatest Hatake girl that ever lived. The first Medical nin of my clan! - She spoke proudly and determined to both of them. Then her eyes wondered to the shop once more.- “ Niku…dango.” –She wisphered the words with such desire that she even surprised herself.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai had gotten Mitarashi, a sweeter candy kind of dango. Kirei the Teppanyaki flavored kind on skewers and Chihiro the Nikudango, meat ball dango. They all sat down or stood around Soudai eating their food for a moment, taking in the introductions of one another, some of them were the sad case that was common for shinobi like Kireis while others were needing of explaination, like Chihiro's. "A medic nin? Can't have too many of those.." Soudai said while taking a sip of her green tea, all the dango orders came with some unless you requested something different for a slight increase in price. "I have lightning and water as my elements and am in the Ranton clan, we use those elements and in our blood are able to create the storm combination." She explained shortly how one had a advance nature. "What are your elements? Chihiro have you figured out yours yet?" She asked. She took out the special chakra paper, she came prepared, and held it out for Chihiro. "Please. Send chakra through your hands and touch this paper, it will react a certain way to determine your element nature." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei took her Teppanyaki as she took a bit from "it taste great"-Kirei smiled as she felt a great taste in her mouth. as she then looked to her Sensei and listened as she then looked to Chihiro and waited what her outcome for element she had- HatakeChihiro: -She waited for her food to arrive and eagerly took one meatball to her lips. When the warm spherical source of nutrition reached her lips she sunk her teeth into it. The burst of flavor in her mouth was bliss.- " Oishii." -She continued eating, nibbling on her food and sipping on a bit of tea in between bites. HAlf way through her second one, Soudai asked her something and handed her a small square paper. She continued to explain that if she put her chakra into it, somethign would happen.- " Element?" - She took the small piece of paper in between her fingers and concentrated for a moment. Seconds passed and nothing happened.-" What's supposed to happen with the pa-." - Before she finished her sentence the small piece of soft paper crumbled onto her lap.- Guest_KaitoRyu: -As Kaito approached the coast line he would see emaculant buildings and even a fountain in lining the streets. He was in awe of it's beauty and forgot for a moment his sadness. His urge to flee from Yonshigakue had stopped altogether. For a moment atleast he felt as if he was safe. Kaito realizing he must look like a fool would shake his head and look around trying to find someone to talk to about what was going on. He couldn't just ask anyone, he needed a Shinobi. As he walked along he would see three females dressed in what seemed to be Shinobi garb. They were sitting on a bench right beside of a dango cart. He hesitated for a moment to walk up but then decided he'd just go for it. As he walked up his head would be down facing the ground and his right hand would be rubbing the back of his neck as he said carefully. "Excuse me ladies, but may I bother you for a moment? You see I have a question and it may seem a bit akward if I just come right out and say it." He would look up to the tallest of the three and blink his eyes a bit focusing on her face, well what he could see other than the masked part. Just as he says this his stomache growls and he bends over in a slight pain. He was extremely hungry as he hadn't eaten in two days.- SenjuHaru: -Haru was spat out of the dimensional void of the thundergod gate's, landing his footing and standing strait up. He moved the hair from his face and looked around, taking into acount everything he had saw. The first thing he saw was the fresh breeze of water the giant fountain produced through it's waterfalls. It's gushing water's spilling down before being recycled upwards and backdown again, and endless cycle that would seem to continue forever. He walked over to it and stuck his right hand into it's cold water's, a refreshing feeling. He turned his gaze to the fine aroma of varieties of food, seeing several familiar faces eating. Usually the kept to the ramen shop in the village, but now they were snacking on the food's inside the coasts, must be pretty good food. He removed his hand from the water and began walking towards them, shoving his hand's deep into the pocket's of his yonshi pant's- RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu would sigh as she limped into the gates heading to the coast. After the training she had with her sensei, which was more like a beating to her, she would like nothing more than a relaxing day at the coast. By her side a small husky puppy that always traveled alongside her wherever she went. As she limped along the streets she noticed Miss Soudai, Haru and a few others as she decided to limp over groaning from the pain in her body as she waved to the group, her stomach lightly growling in hunger as she looked over to the dango shop ordering a sweet dango stick as she sighed standing there painfully waiting for her meal. The pain she had was not as bad as it was but it still felt like torture to move too much from the micro fractures and sore muscles that were being used. As she finally got her meal she took a bite limping over to a nearby wall as she leaned against it to hopefully dim down her aching body.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled, like her teammate and like her old friend Taka, Chihiro had shown the affinity for the earth element. The earth element was seemingly easy to those who did not train in it, seeing shinobi not need any handseals really or just a few to create or become one with the earth, felt almost like cheating. Little did Soudai know that the jutsus of the earth element required a bit more chakra control and chakra amount, which seemed fitting since on occasion you were 'swimming' through the earth, to imagine suddenly running out of chakra for that would mean probably that you buried yourself alive. A young kid came over of which Soudai didn't know but found his unusual hair color cute, it reminded her of Fu~ the seven tailed beast host of old that she dressed up one time for the Edo Tensei festival (Sorta like Yonshi halloween). Before he was allowed to ask his question, Soudai gave him some money and pointed to the dango stand. "Get some food." She demanded, herself had known the signs of not eating from personal experience. His noisy stomach and pain from lack of food was obvious though to those who had not experienced it before. "..Then you may ask your question." She turned back to her teammates for a moment. "Everyday i want you two to be training even if it's not with me. Play a sport like soccer or fish grabbing. (where one stood on top of the water with their chakra feet and snatched fish below them, extremely easy fail rate but fun.) Practice with kunais or shurikens. You can train even with other senseis or other students." She informed, looking over at Haru who had arrived, also having a unusual hair color. She drank her tea for a moment before talking to him, "Nobu treating you well?" She asked, then the second victim of Nobu arrived. She would have to speak to him..It was one thing to beat up a boy but Riku shouldn't be subjected to the same amount of pain..Or so Soudai thought seeing Riku now, but she knew shinobis were not resricted by gender and they should be treated equally. "You okay Puppy?" She asked her, standind up and walking over. "We should take you to the hospital.." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked up to the strange boy she didnt know as she then took a bite of her Teppanyaki , as Haru arived she waved at him to say Hi as behind him arives a girl she didnt met either as she stands up and turned to her Sensei "Yes Sensei we will" as she then looked to the girl once again after her Sensei said the word "hospital" "i think we should take her there Sensei" HatakeChihiro: “Was that supposed to happen? What does it mean?” - Those were the words Chihiro wanted to ask but as people she was not familiar with kept coming towards them, her meat ball’s allure seemed to grow. She would eventually learn what the paper crumbling meant, she needn’t ask now. She picked her half eaten meatball up and bit into it. She was ever so careful not to stain her clothes. Her skirt was as white as her hair and she was pretty sure that the stain wouldn’t come off. Her captain gave her her first order as a member of this squad, train every day regardless of who you train with. - “ No need to tell me twice Soudai-san.” – She planned on training as much as she could. She chewed and swallowed as yet another person came, this time a girl. The girl looked like she was in pain and limped as she walked. Both Soudai and Kirei had suggested taking hr to the hospital, Chihiro quickly ate her last meatball in case they had to leave soon. - Guest_KaitoRyu: -Being handed money Kaito would blink kind of confused. He'd never handled money in his life. Granny always did the buying and selling of things needed for the home, but just as he thinks this he would be pointed toward the cart and he nods. He would walk to the cart and put the money given to him on the cart and the man would hand him two sticks with meatballs on them. They looked so apetizing his mouth would water almost enough to make him drool. Kaito takes a bite and as he swallows it his mouth would form a smile. This was indeed one of the greatest things he'd ever eaten. As he finished the first stick of meatballs quickly he began to walk back to the woman. He was very greatful for her hospitality and wanted to repay her, but first he would have to find out why he was brought to the acadamy. So, he would move to her side and adress her again, but this time he would just come right out and say it. "Miss, I was taken from my home in the night and when I awoke I was in the acadamy. I have no memory of how I was brought here, but I would like to know. Can you help me?" He would bow to her to show respect before he would stand back straight and start to finish his meatballs.- SenjuHaru: -Aside from riku haru's body was infact not acheing as her's did, not to say his body wasn't fluxuated with pain, it was just a weaker version, where he could ignore it until he had to do said activity that caused him to strain said muscle. His leg how ever, was still hurt, (>> My idea first) limping over to the rest but the motion not as deep as when he had first sustained the injury. He glanced over to soudai, blushing hearing that she knew of nobu's harsh training method's. He turned his vision toward's the ground then back up to soudai, a fake smile on his face-"Better than ever" - he turned his gaze to riku, everyone saw her as hurt or needing medical attention, haru hadn't seen why atleast. Seeing as he was the first to get that beating that day, meaning nobu had to have been tired in a sense which would allow riku to get the weaker version of nobu's assult. Still, a feeling of guilt and.. pitty?, envoked by the people who seemed to be wanting to grab assistance for the girl on the account of the training she had endured with haru. Haru stared at her, his nose beginning to tingle. He twitched his nose around, the feeling still there. He stopped moving his bosy, opened his mouth, and dimmed his eyelids close together. He drew his face back opening his mouth more, and dimming his eye's farther, evedently a snneze was comming. He frozr in that position, waiting for the blasting moment of the sneeze, the ridiculous look on his face. At the point were the climax of the snneze should have been comming, the feeling just faded away quickly and entirely, leaving the crazed look on his face as he closed his mouth, and brung his head back to level, looking around then back to riku, slightly embarrassed that someone had caught that- RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu looked from Miss Soudai to the other girl as she painfully shook her head as she spoke sighing as she mentally cursed out to herself for doing so. “No I don’t need a hospital I’ll be ok.” She didn’t want to seem weak by going to the hospital as she slid down to the floor and sat down as she took another bite of her meal chewing the food up and swallowing before sighing as she laid her head against the stone wall. “I just need to relax a bit and I’ll be just fine.” Another sigh escaped her lips as she seemed a bit down because her sister Tomoka hadn’t been around lately and she missed her twin and she looked up noticing as Haru sneezed hearing the said sound as she was surprised that he had somehow felt less hurt than her as they had taken their beatings in the same day. Even though she was sore she refused to cry out or ask for medical care because she wanted to endure this on her own no matter how sore the girl felt from the training.- NamikazeSoudai: "You two are dismissed if you like. Although i don't have anything happening at the moment. I can train. What happened with the paper means you have the earth element" she informed, looking at the other three. The new boy had spoken to her, Soudai was not informed of any such things happening, found it unusual, Yonshigakure wasn't keen on kidnapping children so there was probably more behind this that met the eye. "I do not know of why, um.." She paused. "Your name? But perhaps i can figure it out for you, or point you in the right direction." She said softly, finishing up her own dango. Haru had replied to her with a probable lie and Riku had replied too..Slightly dissapointing her but not being disapointed at the same time, it was her choice and she was trong for enduring through it. "Nobu was at one time a nice man, he wouldn't dare hurt his teammates or people from Yonshigakure. The years change everyone.." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked to the girl as she shaked her head still wanting to carry her to the hospital as she then looked up to her Sensei "i dont feel like training today Sensei i guess we can have some fun all together??" -Kirei still was worried about the girl but she didnt let anyone notice it- "i still think she needs to be seen by a doctor or nurse Sensei, you never know..."-Kirei would pause for a moment as she then scratched her head she doesnt know what to do or what to say with the strangers around her it made her feel nervous and shy- HatakeChihiro: "Earth element, huh. " -She blinke din surprise. She knew a lot about water and lightning elements, them being common in her home land, but she knew nothign about eart. The tall, white haired woman had dismissed her and kirei, kirei suggested having some fun. There was endless information that Chihiro needed to learn and things she needed to get better at. Even so, it was her first day as a gening and looking at the sore people around her made her want to train as well.- " I think I am going to go look for someone to train with. Maybe even explain more about this " Earth" Element you mentioned." -She stood infront of them both and bowed her head. She was excited and refreshed by the food she had eaten. Her pale skin had gained a little color and her body felt alert.- " I look forward to being part of this team. " - With that she started walking back to the gate, then jumped into a light jog. She wanted to start training, she wante dto get better. Her small frame stood infront of the gate as she contemplated where to go next.- Guest_KaitoRyu: -Kaito would look to the woman and state his name. " I am Kaito Ryu. I am not from this village. I wish to understand why the person in a black mask took me away from my dying grandmother." He was straight forward and wouldn't even try to hide his past from her. "All of my life i've wanted to be a Shinobi, but now I am surrounded by them and all I want is to go home..." He would look down and away from her as he figured she would just tell him to get lost like the rest. "I'm sorry to have taken up your time.." He would turn and head toward the ocean.- SenjuHaru: -He replied to soudai's comment-"Indead they do, Idead they do.."- he looked around, before remembering he had training with nobu in about two hour's. He turned to soudai-"OH, i have to go, You take care now -He smiled and limped fast toward's the gate, heading to the main gate's inwhich he would set off for the two hour walk towards the training grounds, lost in his thought's as he walked.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu saw haru head off towards the training area as she rose to her feet slowly as she waved "Yea ditto on that." she would limp off as well following Haru along the path to the training grounds.- Category:Yonshigakure Era